Shugo Chara Encore Encore: Moonlight Sparkles
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: Sequel to Shugo Chara Encore Encore: New Girl in School! :D New Ocs, and a lot more fun! :D
1. Chapter 1

Nyan: Heyyyyyyy! I'm back! :D

Melody: And she's on an update spree!

Nyan: 2 stories down, 1 to go!

Beauty: She's starting Shugo Chara Encore Encore up again!

Nyan: I hate stories that go like 30 or 40 chapters so this shall be a series! :D

Melissa: It's going to be so wonderful! :3

Sparkle: I shall return! :D

Nyan: I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did, the whole world would know the power of the mighty rapping Yoru.

* * *

Ch. 1 Moonlight Incorporations

Nagihiko's P.O.V.

That was so weird yesterday, I didn't know that X eggs could get ! on them. Who knew they could make people character change. I walked into the Royal Garden with Temari and Rhythm on my shoulders.

"That was totally whack man! How did that X egg get an ! ?" Rhythm asked.

"There has to be some kind of explanation…" Temari pondered. I agreed and saw Yaya was there with Kairi and that Yaya had just devoured 3 whole cakes.

"Nagi-chi!" Yaya pounced on me while everyone else had sweatdropped. Yaya got off of me shortly and my charas flew off to their house.

"Does anyone have any idea how this could've happened?" Tadase asked starting off our meeting.

"Well I have no idea, but there's this new company that started up this week and they have anything you could imagine. From shoujo manga to cake to clothes, they have everything and their motto is 'we make your dreams come true'" Priscilla blurted out super fast.

"That sounds pretty suspicious..." Kairi said thoughtfully pushing up his glasses. I wonder...

Beauty's P.O.V.

Melody, Melissa, and I all looked up when Rhythm and Temari appeared. Melody being the boy crazy idiot she was, blushed and fainted when Rhythm winked at her. I barfed a little. Boys were okay as friends to me, but going any farther than that is just stupid. I remembered a song Prisca-chan was listening to one day. I think it was called Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls. I really related to that song. I'm not gonna wait for some boy to try and save me. I can take care of myself. I think I'm most likely the part of Prisca-chan that doesn't care about having a boyfriend. I'm her side that thinks most boys are stupid. I saw Musashi admiring a flower in the garden. I flew up to him.

"Hi." I saw him look at me and acknowledge my presence with a nod. He seemed kind of cool. "These flowers are pretty, aren't they?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, it's amazing how they only bloom in a certain season and how fragile they are..." he commented thoughtfully. Now that I think about it, he's actually kind of cute... I did not just think that! I am an independent woman and I don't need any male to try and do anything for me. But considering that Melody and I come from the same person, anything is possible. Musashi noticed me staring at him and I looked away blushing. Could this get any worse? We both flew back to our Chara house and saw Melody awakening from her fainting spell.

"I didn't just faint, did I?" Melody asked confused. Melissa told her yes and Melody sweat-dropped. Then Rhythm went up to Melody.

"You represent Priscilla-chan's dream of dancing right? I'm a dancer too." Rhythm stated proudly.

"You're a dancer?" Melody asked quietly. Then she burst into flames. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE OFF!" We all sweat-dropped except Rhythm who accepted it. They kept doing hip-hop tricks until one point where Melody was getting frustrated.

"You know what?! Ballet extension!" She got a ballerina tutu, tights, and shoes and her hair was put into a bun.

"Huh?" Rhythm looked so confused. Poor guy...

"Since we're so equally matched with hip-hop, lets try another genre of dance!" Melody said with an evil grin that did not suit her at all.

"Sure..." Rhythm was unsure. Then Melody started doing chaine turns and leaps and demi plies and all that other ballet stuff. Rhythm just stared and instantly gave up.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!" Melody hopped up and down happily. If Sparkle was here, well lets just say that would be too much energy for me. I saw our bearers get up, and we all went home. I didn't expect what happened next though.

Amu's P.O.V.

When Prisca-chan left, Yaya instantly screamed, "Let's go visit Prisca-chi at home!" So now we were on our way to Priscilla-chan's house. I wonder how this will go...

* * *

Nyan: Done!

Melody: We gonna come back soon!

Melissa: R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Nyan: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long! It's just that 8th grade seems really easy until all of your teachers just suddenly decide to put millions of projects at the exact same time.

Beauty: To make a long story short, Nyan ditched you guys for school -.-

Nyan: NUUUUUUUU! It's not like that at all! I mean, the only way I can actually stay on the computer is if I do good in school…. WAHHHH! DX

Ikuto: Crybaby… NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara, she only owns a ton of schoolwork. :3

* * *

Rima's P.O.V.

I have no idea why in the world I let Yaya kidnap me into going to Priscilla's house. Sure I haven't found anything that would make me not like her yet, but still, I have like a ton of homework to do! DING-DONG! Yaya rang the bell like 50 times hyperly. Nagi and I sweat-dropped at her. Priscilla's mom opened the door and smiled at us.

"Are you Priscilla's friends? Well come in! It's nice to see she's made friends so quickly," she stated happily gesturing us inside. I think I might just like it here.

"Priscilla's in the backyard right now listening to music. I'll bring you some drinks in a few." And with that, Priscilla's mom vanished into the wonderland of the kitchen. We walked by Priscilla's living room and saw her little brother playing Rhythm Heaven Fever on their Nintendo Wii.

"OOOOHHHHH! YAYA WANTS TO PLAY!" Yaya yelled happily before going to join Prisca-chan's brother. We sweat-dropped and just pushed open the door to Prisca-chan's lush, green backyard. We all watched as she danced to Sing Me a Love Song by BarlowGirl. She put all of her heart into the dance. She looked so graceful while dancing. Melody watched approvingly of Prisca-chan's moves. Melissa and Beauty tried dancing themselves to the music around a basket with had a gradient pink egg with purple pom-poms on it. Wait, who's egg is that?! Prisca-chan still neglected to notice our presence as she leaped and turned with as much grace as she could muster. When she completed her last pirouette at the end of her dance, we all gave her a standing ovation even though we were already kind of standing, except for Yaya who at some point came and tackled Kairi in silence. Priscilla turned around to look at us with a shocked expression for a moment, then she started blushing.

"W-what are you guys doing here? You didn't see that did you?" she blabbered embarrassed.

"You were really good Prisca-chan. You shouldn't be embarrassed." Nagihiko stated proudly. Prisca-chan blushed even more. I raised an eyebrow at them. Then Priscilla suddenly said something.

"Oh! I've got to show you guys something! Wait right here!" Prisca-chan speed off to her room to grab her laptop. We all took a seat in some of the chairs in Prisca-chan's backyard while her charas offered us some drinks. Right at that moment, Prisca-chan's mom came with some lemonade for us.

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly.

"What a polite little girl! You look like a doll!" I felt myself get slightly irritated, but people always say that about me, so I'm kind of used to it. She left and Priscilla quickly ran back with a purple laptop. There was a website on there that said 'Moonlight Incorporations: We Make Your Dreams Come True!'

"Is this what you were talking about earlier Prisca-chan?" Nagi asked.

"Yep. They seem kind of suspicious, but they also have this really popular rock star whose name is **Hideko Maeda." Priscilla explained, **"She's really pretty and she has some kind of relation to the ! eggs. I can tell since one of her songs are called Exclamation of Love."

"Ok. Well, we could probably look into that. It says she's about our age…" Kairi stated.

"PRISCA-CHI! WHO'S EGG IS THAT?!" Yaya whined reminding everyone of the question that had been in our minds for the past few minutes. We all turned to look at Priscilla.

"Umm… It's a friends! I'm watching it for a while!" Prisca-chan put her hand behind her head while laughing. Everyone else shrugged buying her act. I didn't, but I don't think that would matter since she already changed the subject.

"Oh no! Look at the time! I have to go babysit Ami!" Amu yelled waving as she ran to her home. And gradually after that, soon it was just me, Nagi, and Prisca-chan left. She came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Do you like Nagihiko?" I just blushed. She smirked and then a tiny voice called out, "Plie! Splitz! Twirl!" and a blue music note appeared in place of the pendant of the necklace she was wearing.

"Why do you keep denying it?! You guys are like a super cute couple! OMG!" Prisca-chan broke into a buch of fangirlish giggles with Melody and Kusukusu. I just stood there blushing in fury wondering how to murder her. I am so glad Nagi didn't hear anything since he was examining the pink egg in a basket with Temari. I got a call on my cell phone.

"Rima-chan! Where are you? You need to get home right now!" my mother blasted through my phone.

"Hai mama. I'll be there soon!" I snapped my cell phone shut and sighed.

"I have to go home now…" I muttered quietly.

"I'll walk you home," Nagi suggested. I just walked away slowly.

"Bye guys! See ya later!" Priscilla waved as we left her house. When we got outside of my house, Nagihiko gave me a quick hug and walked away. I was frozen and shocked until I saw him turn back around and wink at me. I was about to yell at him until my mom opened the door. I walked inside and when I went to sleep, all of my dreams were about Nagihiko.

* * *

Nyan: I am seriously going through writers block. I think I might just fall asleepzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Beauty: \_(*-*)_/""

Nagihiko: You guys should read and review! Or else she might just stay asleep- FOREVER**! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyan: This is my monthly update now!**

**Beauty: You're taking too long….**

**Nyan: Please don't act like that… I already have a friend at school who's hating on everything I do, so I don't feel happy about that :( **

**Beauty: Well you are good at stuff… Like something important like BEING A FASHIONISTA! :D**

**Nyan: :D**

**Beauty: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara, just me and my sistahs!**

* * *

Next Day at School… :D

Priscilla's P.O.V.

A week passed since we first encountered the ! eggs. Sighing as I woke up, I tried to calculate how to possibly prevent those from coming. I walked to the Royal Garden and saw everyone there again today except Yaya and Kairi (who had to go lead the guardians at Seiyo Elementary).

"You're late." Rima said to me bluntly.

"Sorry, I was just sleeping," I sighed sweatdropping. Nagihiko pulled out a seat for me and I sat down smiling sweetly at him. I saw Rima get a firey background. The bell rang and we realized we had to get to class. We bid farewell to Kukai and went to class.

"Ohayo class!"

"Ohayo Nikaidou-sensei!" the class chanted back.

"We have a new student with us, class, this is Miyoko Ichijo!" a girl with brown shoulder length hair walked into the classroom. I don't know why, but I didn't have a good feeling about her. Sure she seemed normal enough, but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't normal. She went to sit down and Saaya went up to her and did the same routine she did to me when I first moved here.

"You know, you seem like a wannabe, but you're also the only person here with a spine so, I'll be friends with you," Miyoko shrugged. Me and Rima gaped at her in shock. We looked at each other and our expressions basically read _What's wrong with her?_ Beauty and Melody didn't seem to trust her either. All of the boys were going Ga-Ga over her so of course Melody would get jealous.

"Also, we'll be getting our very own cheerleading squad! Isn't that just great! :D" Nikaidou-sensei cheered.

"Yay!" Everyone in the class cheered. I guess the boys cheered because they wanted to see the girls in cute outfits. I felt a pang in my heart… _Go for it Prisca-chan! I believe in you!_ I was shocked. That almost sounded like Sparkle. But that's impossible since I checked her egg to see it was still in one piece with her inside of it.

"Amu! You should totally try out!"

"Rima-chan, you should try out too!"

"OMG! PRISCA-CHAN! YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO TRY OUT TOO!" I heard like 6 people yell out. I felt another pang hit my heart. I faked a weak smile as everyone kept freaking out about it. I walked to the Royal Garden with Amu and Rima by my sides.

"Are you going to try out Rima-chan?" Amu asked curiously.

"No way am I going to be flouncing around cheering for idiotic boys…" Rima bluntly responded.

"What about Nagihiko? Wouldn't you cheer for him?" I asked suspiciously with a blue music note on my head. Rima just got flames around herself and blushed angrily. I smirked.

"Are you going to try out Priscilla-chan?" Amu asked me. The pang came in my heart again. I could try… But I don't want to risk not getting on again… What should I do? _Just go for it Prisca! You can do it! Just cheer and go for it! _I looked around. There was that voice again. Soon, we reached the Royal Garden and sat down to discuss our business.

Hideko's P.O.V.

I walked outside of the school and took off my wig.

"Stupid school. Why did I have to become a spy here? Why couldn't they take a lower ranked person… Doesn't the boss know that I have concerts to prepare for… Ughh…" I groaned as I sat down inside of my limo.

"Don't worry Hideko, at least you were able to see who the Guardians were." my chara, Bell, said to me. She had a little purple guitar and she also had angel wings. She was wearing a white dress that contrasted with my black get-up. She also had pure blonde hair, while I had milky brown hair.

"Whatever. All I found out is that the Guardians are a bunch of popular nobodies who apparently everybody loves. They were all the same, except for that one girl…" I sighed.

"You mean the black-haired girl with 3 charas?" Bell asked.

"Yeah…" I couldn't put my finger on it, but she seemed different from the other Guardians, I just had to find out how…

"Anyways, the tryouts for cheerleading will be tomorrow so that will be a great time to get some ! eggs," I smirked. Bell just meditated silently.

The Next Day…

I walked through the hallway to see all of these simpletons staring at me in awe. If I was in my rock star attire, I would've been able to show them how much of a real star I was, but I can't. The cheer tryouts were this morning. Somehow, they expected all of those no-talent nobodies to do the whole routine and tryout the same day. If anyone gets on, I'll be amazed.

"C'mon Prisca-chan! Just keep on keeping-on!"

"Don't worry Prisca-chan, this time will be different, I can sense it."

"I wonder if this school has a fashion designing team…" I looked to see that one girl, Priscilla I think, with her three charas practicing the routine. I snickered. She was not the best one out there. But I have to admit, she was trying with her entire heart, and that got her some points in my book. I kept watching everyone until the actual tryout came. Priscilla had to try out with Saaya and this one girl Koyomi Hirano. I followed Koyomi home afterwards. I could sense something was about to happen with her. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the side walk and picked out her cell phone.

"What?! I got on the cheer squad! That's great! Wait… I'm not head cheerleader… Okay…" I saw her walk home dejectedly.

"Aren't you going to get her heart's egg now?" Bell asked me.

"I'm trying to wait for it to set in. Plus, something else could make her heart's egg more vulnerable." I smirked and walked home. I was so going to get the embryo today.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

The Next Day…

"Sigh… I can't believe I even bothered to try… I didn't get on… Again…"I sighed walking to school dejectedly. My charas all looked at me sadly. I could see in their eyes they wanted to cheer me up, but only one of my charas could do that and doing the exact same thing as last time, I let her down… I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Melissa wiped it off for me.

"There, there. Don't worry. There will always be more opportunities to show your talent," Melissa said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah! Just keep trying! You'll get there soon! :D" Melody cheered.

"You did pretty well Prisca-chan. I mean, not as well as you would've done for a fashion show, but still good none the less." Beauty said smartly. I laughed.

"Thanks guys, now time to get to school!" I fist pumped into the air. When we got to class, Nikaidou-sensei had the list of all the cheerleaders on his desk. I looked at it. Amu got head cheerleader and Rima got assistant head cheerleader. I didn't see my name anywhere. I shrugged. Maybe I'm just not meant to be a cheerleader after all… I felt a pain hit my heart. _You can't give up now Prisca-chan! You did great! Just keep doing that and you'll get there in no time! _I felt Sparkle again, but this time, she was closer to me than ever. I put my hand over my heart and saw that my other charas had felt Sparkle too.

"I can't believe they're making me head cheerleader…" Amu pouted in the Royal Garden.

"At least it suits you… I can't believe you guys made me try out… I didn't even do anything… I just stood there while they freaked out over how cute I was…" Rima complained.

"You guys are lucky you even got on… So many people would've killed for your positions…" I said quietly.

"Well, you all did a great job I'm sure. Especially you Rima-chan, I'm sure you'll look adorable out there," Nagihiko smirked leaving Rima blushing in an angry fireball while Amu and I giggled.

"Yeah. So, what do we have on the new girl, Miyoko Ichijo?" Tadase asked starting the meeting.

"Well I for one don't trust her. I get this eerie feeling she's gonna try and take over the world and steal the embryo," I blabbered.

"Yeah, why would anyone want to be friends with Saaya other than her fan club?" Rima said agreeing with me.

"Saaya's not that bad guys… Maybe Miyoko just wanted to be her friend out of her heart," Amu suggested before me and Rima busted out laughing with tears flowing down our faces. I could see out of the corner of my eyes Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase sweat-dropping while Amu flew into hysterics.

After the meeting, we all walked to the school Garden really fast to see how the flowers were going.

"2, 4, 6, 8! WHICH CHEERLEADER'S REALLY GREAT?! KOYOMI! KOYOMI! YAY!" I turned to see a group of 5 or so girls acting like cheerleaders with Koyomi front and center.

"Wow, what's going on?"

"Well, boys like cheerleaders, but they always like head cheerleaders best, but I'll be the new head cheerleader from now on!" Miyoko said.

"Chara Nari: Cheerleading Exclamation!"

"Oh no! It's an ! egg!" Nagihiko pointed out.

"You know what to do guys!" Amu stated as we all transformed.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nari: Platinum King!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"  
"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Dancing Emotion!" Today, I had transformed with Melissa. I got diamond wristbands and a sparkly, black knee length skirt. I also got diamond covered boots and a white top with a denim vest.

"Heart Spiral!" Amu started off throwing her baton like a boomerang at Miyoko, but she missed.

"You know what, don't even try to stop me! You got head cheerleader, so there's no point for you to care about anyone else since you're the star of the show!" Miyoko yelled throwing black pom-poms of energy towards everyone knocking them all down.

"Feeling Good?" I yelled, releasing my attack. It was a group of smiley faces. To others, I appeared to miss, but they were actually helping me analyze the situation. _Mood: Insignificant_ I now knew what her problem was. I flew up to Miyoko.

"Why are you so mad about not being head cheerleader?"

"Because, all of the boys always love the head cheerleader! I want to be the star!" she yelled back at me. I couldn't believe this! She's lucky enough to get on the squad and she's still not satisfied!

"What are you talking about?! You're even lucky to get on the squad!" I yelled feeling my heart pound with adrenaline, "Cheerleading isn't about who's the head! It's about cheering on others and never giving up! It's about working as a team!" I was soon surrounded by sparkles and I saw Sparkle's egg come up to me.

"Hey Prisca! Ready to kick some ! egg butt?!" Sparkle cheered with her little purple pom-poms.

"Yeah!" I took Sparkle's egg into my heart and transformed.

"Chara Nari: Dancing Cheer!" I leapt up into a toe-touch. I was wearing a knee length purple and black cheer skirt with a matching top which had SMS written on it. I also had black and white converse and a purple bobby pin holding my hair up in a ponytail. I also had two purple sparkly pom-poms.

"Cheerful Dance!" I said shooting out sparkles at Miyoko causing her to flinch.

"What are you doing?! You're not even a real cheerleader!" Miyoko yelled.

"So? You are and you're not acting any better than me!" I yelled back. I saw I had made a breakthrough.

"You're right… I shouldn't have been so jealous… Cheerleaders are supposed to be supportive, not jealous…" Miyoko's ! egg turned into an x egg.

"Now Amu!" I yelled.

"Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" She cleansed Miyoko's egg and Miyoko gently drifted to the ground in a field of flowers. We all high-fived and cheered. I hugged Sparkle.

"I missed you so much…" I sighed.

"I missed you too! Now let's go ahead and cheer together! :D" Sparkle said character changing me causing me to do a double toe-touch and land in my splitz.

"Ouch…" I groaned as Nagihiko and Kukai helped me up.

Hideko's P.O.V.

I am so not happy right now… How did that brat get rid of my ! egg?

"Don't worry Hideko," Bell said, "We'll get them next time."

"I hope so." I groaned. I hope this would be the only time she would foil my plans. Something tells me though, that Priscilla girl will be my greatest obstacle yet.

* * *

**Nyan: You guys should be so grateful that I spent a whole week on this before posting!**

**Nagihiko: You are so nice!**

**Nyan: I'm not falling for it this time- player…**

**Nagihiko: (whites out) that's Rhythm… Not me…**

**Rima: Sure, whatever… R + R**

**Nagihiko: I'm not a player!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nyan: Are you guys happy I'm back?

Ikuto: I can't believe you finally came back…

Nyan: Stop talking or else I'll take you out of my story… :D

Ikuto: You're putting me in? :D I love you!

Nyan: O.O say the disclaimer and get out.

Ikuto: Okay! NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own anything. You'd think you'd know this by now…

* * *

Hideko's P.O.V.

I walked out to the park in a disguise of a black wig. I sat down on a swing sighing.

"What's wrong Hideko-chan?" Bell stated softly. I ignored her. I really didn't like what I had to do. I mean sure some of the other kids at school are annoying, but I really don't want to hurt their dreams… A tear slipped down my cheek. Bell looked at me pitifully before sitting on my shoulder understandingly. And then I felt a pounding pain in my head. I held my head as I slid down into a flashback.

"I wanna be a rwock star Mommy!" I looked to see a younger version of me holding up a toy guitar.

"Sure thing sweetie…" my mother muttered not really caring.

"Are you sure you want to be a rock star Hideko? Why not something more reliable, like a lawyer or doctor?" my father interrupted.

"I wanna be a rock star!" my younger self hollered.

"Sweetie, trust me, it's really hard to make it as a rock star. You won't be able to take care of yourself…" my dad tried to convince me.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" And then my younger self ran away to her room crying. I remembered now. The only reason I have anything to do with Moonlight is so that I could prove it to my parents. Prove to them that I could be a rock star. I looked up from my state of focus to see a black-haired, cat-like boy sniffing my hair. I smacked him and backed away. He just covered the spot I had slapped him on.

"No need to be so tensed up. I just wanted to smell your hair. By the way, I'm Ikuto," he smirked. He looked kind of hot, but he is way too old for me.

"Get out of my face before I call my guards on you," I said nonchalantly, smirking right back at him.

"Feisty, I like it." He grinned. A little cat-like chara came out from behind his back.

"Yo!" he said. I would've thought he was adorable, but that's too out of character for me. But it's not for Bell!

"OMG! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Bell screamed practically squeezing the stuffing out of Yoru. I sweat-dropped. How is she my would be self?

"I've gotta go, but you seem interesting. Goodbye." Ikuto said kissing me quickly on the cheek before gaining a cat tail and ears and leaping over rooftops away from here. I blinked a couple of times before bursting out into a blush.

"Did he just…?"

"Yep." Bell smirked. I groaned and walked back to my house. I was so not going to get over this.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Yay! It's Thanksgiving tomorrow! I am so going to take advantage of this and sleep in!

"Not on my watch! Sparkle! Hop! Flip!" Sparkle cheered causing me to run all the way to the Royal Garden. I walked inside and collapsed out of exhaustion. Rima was standing at the door looking down at me with curiosity.

"Sparkle…" I murmured and Rima grinned knowingly at my unexpected character change. We both walked over to our table and sat down.

"Where's Amu-chan and Tadase-kun?" I asked munching on a bagel.

"They'll probably just show up for class…" Nagihiko said thoughtfully.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rhythm and Sparkle yelled at the same time. Nagihiko and I character changed, and he picked up Rima-chan as we ran to class. During class, we got time to talk among ourselves. I saw a bunch of boys trying to do the Bala-Balance.

"They're pretty good!" I cheered.

"I wanna try!" Melody said. Rima burst into flames.

"These amateurs have no idea how to properly angle themselves…" Rima muttered. She chara-changed.

"C'mon Prisca-chan!" Melody said.

"Melody- wait!" I said trying to stop her, but I was too late…

"Plie! Splitz! Twirl!" Pretty soon me and Rima were Bala-Balancing. Everyone stared at us in awe. I blushed at their stares. School ended quickly after that and I went home. I started texting Amu.

**Me: What's up Amu?**

**Amu: Hey Prisca-chan!**

**Me: Do you have anything planned for Thanksgiving?**

**Amu: Tadase's family invited us over :)**

**Me: Aww! You're gonna go have Thanksgiving with your boyfriend :p**

**Amu: …**

**Me: You're blushing right now, aren't you?**

**Amu: W-what?! I'm not!**

**Me: Haha! You're such a bad liar. XD I'll text you later. Ttyl**

**Amu: I am not lying! Bye**

I laughed, Amu was totally in love with Tadase! I just wish that Ikuto guy would stay away from her. I sighed and went to sleep tired.

"PRISCA-CHAN! YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP! IT'S THANKSGIVING!" Melody and Sparkle both yelled into my ears. I groaned and got out of bed.

"How in the world are you guys supposed to be my charas?" I groaned as I brushed my teeth.

"You know that you can be this crazy too, right Melissa?" Beauty asked as Melissa nodded.

"But I wanted to sleep! Besides, it's not like we're going to go anywhere…" I said.

"Priscilla! Get dressed! We've been invited to a Thanksgiving party!" My mom called from downstairs. All of my charas laughed at me. I groaned. I picked out a red knee-length sweater dress and black boots. I didn't go all out because it wasn't like this was prom or anything. I walked into the house we were invited to with my family and looked around to see if I could find anyone I knew. I glanced around and saw… _her._ She spotted me too and walked over to me boredly.

"Hi. I can see you were dragged into this party too. Well, you're better than nobody so I might as well talk to you…" Miyoko said grabbing my arm and taking me to her backyard. I just went along seeing that most of the people here were little kids and adults. Miyoko let go of my arm and faced me.

"So…" she muttered.

"Aww… C'mon Miyoko! Be friendly for once!" A little chara with an angel wings and a purple guitar flew up.

"Y-You have a chara?!" I stuttered.

"Yeah, so what?" she replied.

"Nothing…" I said as my charas all flew up to Miyoko's chara and became her friend. I sighed. I could smell the mouth-watering turkey being cooked.

"Close your mouth. No one wants to see you drool." Miyoko said not even looking at me.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" I whined.

"That's just how I am…" she said picking up a guitar. I glanced at it before making the connection between her chara and her guitar.

"You want to be a rock star, don't you?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she retorted. I sighed. Good thing they started serving turkey, I could not have survived this any longer. While I was eating Beauty and Melissa were critiquing my table etiquette while Sparkle and Melody just dived in. When the food was all done, it was basically time to go home. I just got up and got ready to go, but my parents were talking to everyone, as usual. I sighed again. Miyoko walked back up to me.

"You're gonna be stuck here for a while…" she smirked.

"In your house…" I smirked back.

"Whatever… You want to play Just Dance 4?" she asked me. I nodded yes. We picked "Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez. I won. She got second. And all of our charas struggling to pick up the wii remote were last place.

"Awwww!" Melody whined, "I wanted to win!" I giggled at her while Miyoko just looked at me strangely. I could hear my parents calling for me. I waved goodbye to Miyoko as I walked out through her front door. I could hear her mumble to herself, "She **is** different…"

* * *

Nyan: That concludes my monthly update! :D

Beauty: Just in time too! It was almost December!

Nyan: Don't remind me… T.T

Beauty: Read and Review to keep Nyan going! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Nyan: Back again! And I think my heart might just be locked…

Tadase: Why Nyan-chan?

Nyan: My dreams are disappearing… I want to go to a performing arts high school. They're really smart there, and its high standards. I know I can make it in, but my parents won't let me. It's like the best high school where I live. It's only cause they don't want me to waste my life on 'things that won't support me in this economy'… WAHHHHHHHHHHH T.T

Tadase: Don't let go!

Nyan: If I let go, that means I'll have to stop writing stories too cause they'll only remind me of what could've been :/

Tadase: :O

Sparkle: DON'T GIVE UP ON US!

Melody: WE'LL FADE AWAY!

Nyan: I don't own Shugo Chara… Have fun reading while I try to figure out my life…

Sparkle: CHEER UP!

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Not much happened in the weeks following the Thanksgiving party. All I know is that as Christmas gets closer, I feel more and more alone. Sure, I finally have friends now, but they probably don't truly care about me. I sighed as I swung slowly on the swing I was sitting on. My charas all looked at me sadly. It was cold now. I didn't care. I got up and started walking slowly to my house.

"Prisca-chan, please cheer up…" Melissa whispered to me.

"I can't… I don't believe I can…" I muttered walking back even slower. My charas all exchanged a glance as I walked into my room. I thought over my life.

"When I was younger, I didn't really think about what I wanted to be until I moved in 4th grade…. Then, I wanted to be a cheerleader like the 5th grade girls… And I got Sparkle. Then, I wanted to be a fashion designer, so Beauty was born. After that, I kind of wanted to dance, but I didn't try out for it… Afterwards, I wanted to be a leader, and actually lead people the right way and become president, so Melissa came to be. And then finally, after trying out for Dance team and not getting on, Melody was born…. But I was basically still a failure because after that, Sparkle disappeared. Then, we moved to Japan… And now here I am with all four of my charas, questioning my life…" I thought out loud. My charas all were doing their own thing, occasionally glancing at me and each other. Beauty was sketching some designs, Melody and Sparkle were playing Just Dance 4, and Melissa was gazing outside at the sky. I sighed. My charas were fun and all, but they would probably fade away. I can't really do anything….

"Don't say that!" Beauty yelled flying into my face, "You can do a lot of things! Don't forget your special!" I just looked at her.

"If I was really special, wouldn't I have friends? If I was really special, the Guardians would actually need me! I'm just a back-up! They just need Amu because she can cleanse heart's eggs! I can't do anything!" I yelled right back causing Beauty to flinch. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Don't say that! You can do lots of stuff! Like be a good friend!" Sparkle cheered.

"If I was a good friend, how did I end up being a loner!" I yelled. All of my charas backed up in pain.

"There's not even any point in this! You guys don't truly exist! Why would I need to see my dreams when they're obviously never going to happen!" I snapped. Melody flew forward to me.

"If we didn't exist, how come others can see us?" she asked. I just glared at her.

Then, I lost it.

"Why would you even care!?" I yelled. I turned to Sparkle.

"I'll never be a cheerleader! I tried 3 times, and they all failed! I can't be optimistic all of the time! That only annoys people!" I yelled. Sparkle got a grim countenance.

"And you!" I turned pointing to Melody, "I won't be a dancer. I don't have the skill or talent for it! Just forget about any boy ever liking me, I'm boy repellent!"

"And Melissa, I can't be a leader. I'm weak and timid."

"Beauty…" I said drifting off, "I won't ever be a fashion designer or be brave. It just won't happen." All of my charas started frowning.

"What's the point of having dreams if I'm not even significant!?" I yelled causing my charas to all cringe. Then, I heard four little thumps on the floor. I turned around to see my charas in their eggs.

"No…" I muttered before collapsing on my knees, "This can't be happening…" I started crying. I looked out of my window. I decided the only thing for me to do was to pray.

"Dear God,

Please, tell me why I was given dreams if they were never going to come true? Why am I such a wicked person that I couldn't even hold on, just for my charas? Do I have such little faith? Please, please help me Lord. I can't survive. I've let go, and I don't know if they'll ever come back. Please help me. In Jesus' name, Amen." I went and lied down on my bed with tears running down my face. In a struggle between my heart and my brain, they fought over my dreams. Every time my heart tried to get back up, my brain pelted it with even more reasons why I should let go. At a point, my heart had surrendered, letting go of everything I knew and loved. My heart turned gray. Then, it was locked away never to be seen or unlocked again.

* * *

Ikuto: That was sad… Even for me…

Nyan: Well, it's the truth… This might even be my last chapter unless I can unlock my heart again…

Nagihiko: You mean that wasn't just a chapter? Your heart is really locked?

Nyan: Yes… And my charas are really gone… Goodbye (fades away)

Tadase: No! Come back! T.T

Nagihiko: She's gone…

Ikuto: Even I'm kind of sad…

Tadase: What are we gonna do?!

Nagihiko: I have an idea. (turns to computer screen) Hey you, yes you. We need your help!

Tadase: Nyan~chan is going through a depression!

Ikuto: And we need her to get out of it!

Nagihiko: Ikuto?

Ikuto: She may torture me, but I still consider her a friend…

Tadase: Please review… Let Nyan-chan know you care!

Nagihiko: Signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Nyan: Sorry I was gone so long...

Nagihiko: Happy New Years and Merry Christmas anyway! :D

Ikuto: You already know she doesn't own the show so why bother reading this line...

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I was outside during P.E. Somehow, it ended up I was at my old school with Sparkle, Melody, Melissa, and Beauty. I remembered this was when we had to run a mile. Some little blonde guy in a grade younger than me ran up to me laughing.

"Hey Priscilla. Guess what? While I was running the mile, I tripped some kid. It was so funny!" He started laughing. I only looked at him.

"You know, it's not very nice to-" I started but was interrupted.

"Omg! You are so awesome!" A girl in my class, Casey, who claimed she was my friend (though I begged to differ) interrupted me praising the boy for his mean works.

"That must've been so funny!" Her best friend, Maria , who also claimed to be my friend, also praised him for being mean and tripping that little boy. I just walked away quietly. They had already turned his ways to darkness. No, I'm not saying they're evil, they were just basically darkness. They only liked black too. So yeah... Self-explanatory. While I was separated from everyone else outside, Casey's charas flew up to me. A devil and an angel.

"Why are you guys so upset? It was too funny how that kid tripped someone! I wish I got it on camera!" Her devil chara snickered.

"But that's not right! What if he got hurt?" Melissa asked slightly getting irritated at the appearance of the devil.

"So? Why are you guys so upset? It was funny! So what if he got hurt? Wouldn't other people get joy out of watching him fall?" Casey's angel chara giggled.

"So ironic how angels are supposed to symbolize compassion and kindness." Beauty said offhandedly, she totally did it on purpose.

"Whatever. You guys should really just chill, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun," Maria's's biker chara laughed. I just sighed at how they claimed to be "good". Maria and Casey also liked this Japanese singer, Utau. That is until she made a change in her music styles. They missed her other songs. When people listened to Utau-chan before, it made them sad. Now, her songs bring smiles and cheerfulness to everyone. But Case and Maria always wanted her darker songs. I sighed again and looked up into the sky to see an X egg fly up.

"C'mon guys! We've got to cleanse that egg!" I said. Then, I pondered which chara change wouldn't confuse people too much.

"Prisca-chan! Use me! Please!" Sparkle cheered. I nodded.

"Sparkle! Hop! Flip!" I gained 2 purple pom-poms and my ponytail holder in my hair was replaced by purple bobbins. I ran out from my corner to flip and jump to grab the X-egg. I glanced over my shoulder to see the boy the other kid tripped passed out on the ground, muttering something about wanting to be a runner. I only saw Casey and Maria just laughing with the kid who tripped the boy, oblivious to what was going on. I quickly grabbed the X-egg and un-chara changed.

I walked back into my corner holding the X-egg to my heart.

"Dear Lord Jesus,

Please return this dream to this child. His dreams do not need to end here. I pray you will cleanse this egg." Once I had finished, the egg started glowing and was purified. It flew back into the little boy, and he got up relieving the teachers. Casey and Maria came up to me after the boy's heart's egg was returned.

"Why'd you do that Priscilla? If he didn't get that heart's egg back, he probably would've gotten a better dream he could've actually achieved." Maria told me annoyed.

"Well, if I didn't, he could've lost any dream he would ever have!" I whisper-screamed.

"Whatever..." Casey said as she and Maria walked into the locker room annoyed. Then, I awoke to the ringing of an alarm clock. I pondered, "Was that really only a dream?" I looked around hoping to see my charas, but then I remembered last night how I had let them return to their eggs. I felt tears slip from my cheeks. _Oh why did I have to destroy them? _I wished that it would be possible to get them back, I wished that I would be able to have belief they would come back. I sighed and got off of my bed. Not before looking down and seeing a gradient yellow egg with a heart with angel wings on it. I stared at it and wondered, _Guess my dreams aren't dead yet... _I still wondered about my dream, what did Casey and Maria have to do with anything right now?

Hideko's P.O.V.

Ugghhh... Why did I even bother bringing these two here? Their squealing is killing me...

"Hideko! Don't be upset! It's just we're so excited! We might get to see Utau-chan live!" Maria yelled in my ears. Casey started squealing with her... I sighed. At least I'll know I have some backup with Priscilla.

* * *

Ikuto: You brought back the dreaded cliffy! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Nyan: Deal with it. Oh and sorry I didn't post forever. I was stuck in a plot-hole, then I dreamed of this and thats what it was.

Nagihiko: It was Nyan-chan's subconscious bringing this memory to her head adding in her charas and that X-egg.

Nyan: To tell the truth, this really did happen except I walked away from them and talked to some other people. I will never know who that poor soul who got tripped was...

Ikuto: R + R! Nyanikins needs it!

Nyan: NO ONE CALLS ME THAT BUT ODD!

Ikuto: HELP! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Nyan: I just tried out for that performing arts school! :D My parents still don't want me to go there, but still this is something! :D

Rima: She won't find out till May if she got in…

Nyan: But that doesn't me you have to wait that long!

Rima: Nyan-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! :D

Nyan: Read it all! :D

* * *

Kukai's P.O.V.

"Oi, does anyone know where Priscilla went?" I asked. Prisca had disappeared for a while.

"I have no idea…" Amu muttered.

"She seems kind of sad lately…" Rima said.

"We need to find a way to cheer her up!" Yaya whined. I pondered.

"Doesn't she like dancing?" I asked.

"Well, maybe we could set her up with Nadeshiko for a dance lesson?" Nagihiko suggested. We all nodded while Rima arched her eyebrow up.

"Okay, well we should go get her then," I said. Everyone agreed and we walked away to go find Priscilla.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat under the big oak tree that was outside of the school. I was still sad about my charas disappearing into their eggs. I took out the gradient yellow egg from my pocket. _Who would be hatched from this egg? What would she be like? How would she act? What dream would she be? _

"Prisca-chi!" I looked up to see the rest of the guardians running towards me. I got up and was about to leave when I felt a muscular hand around my arm. I turned to see piercing green eyes staring right at me.

"Priscilla…" Kukai murmured as he just looked at me. I felt a flutter in my heart and just stood there.

"Prisca-chi! Why do you keep avoiding us?" Yaya whined almost chara-changing.

"I'm just going through a rough time…" I said.

"Where are Melody, Sparkle, Beauty, and Melissa?" Miki asked concerned for her art-loving friend.

"They're at home… They got sick!" I said quickly. Rima was the only one with a suspicious look on her face as I stuttered.

"Well, anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to take a dance lesson from Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Nagihiko's twin sister," Amu said while winking at Nagihiko.

"Wait, the Fujisaki Nadeshiko! Oh my gosh! She's one of the prettiest dancers ever! Please find a way for me to dance with her!" I squealed gripping Nagihiko's arm. Rima silently fumed over this while Nagihiko only blushed and agreed with me. I smiled and skipped away happily knowing that tomorrow, I would be doing something other than mope around all day.

The Next Day…

Rima's P.O.V.

"Remind me again why we're coming to this too…" I grumbled.

"Because! It'll be fun! Plus, maybe even Nagi-chi will show up!" Yaya winked at me. I only looked away from her.

"We should at least be there… It will be fun Rima!" Amu cheered. I just muttered angrily at them until we had reached the Fujisaki mansion. We could see Priscilla gaping in awe at the size of the house.

"Wow…" Priscilla said with her mouth wide open. She had some black leggings and a T-shirt on. She probably had no idea what type of dancing Nadeshiko did. The doors opened to reveal Nagihiko's maid.

"Welcome, you must all be Nagihiko's friends. I'll show you the way," she said. She led us to a room with fans all around it. We sat down and waited for Nagi- I mean Nadeshiko to show up.

Priscilla's P.O.V. again

I can't believe that I'm about to meet Nadeshiko Fujisaki! She's such a graceful and beautiful dancer! I squealed again knowing that today, I would be learning from one of the greatest dancers ever. I saw a girl who looked exactly like Nagihiko, except more feminine, walk in through the door. _I never realized how feminine Nagihiko looked like before…_

"Ohayo Nagi- I mean Nadeshiko!" Amu said quickly covering up her mistake that only I seemed to catch.

"Ohayo!" Nadeshiko, I presume, waved right back.

"Nade-chan!" Yaya cheered leaping to give Nadeshiko a hug. Rima only stood there staring blankly at Nadeshiko. I realized that now would've been the perfect time to have Melissa. I inwardly sighed. I'm just glad that I've been taking Japanese lessons.

"Arigatou! I mean Konnichiwa! Uh…" I stuttered. _So much for my lessons…_

"It's okay Priscilla-san, Nagihiko told me all about you, no need to stress about it," Nadeshiko said cheerfully. I smiled gratefully at her before a set of kimonos were set down in front of us.

"Okay girls, please change into these kimonos so we can begin the dance lesson," Fujisaki-san said. We all nodded our heads and changed into our kimonos. We were all handed fans as we walked back into the room. Nadeshiko stood in front of us as we all got into a line.

"Just follow my lead," Nadeshiko stated. She started to move swiftly and gracefully across the floor as we tried to copy what she was doing. Yaya fell on her face so she chara-changed and started crying. I extended my wrist through with the fan to blow a light breeze over her. Yaya stopped crying and looked at me.

"OOOOOHHHH! Prisca-chi looks so pretty!" Yaya squealed as I continued to dance.

_Wow. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. Nothing has to pass through my mind. It's only me and the dance. _All of a sudden I got a little pang in my heart. I knew it had to be Melody. _No… I can't bring them back… It's already too late… _I finished dancing and everyone else in the room applauded me.

"Great job, Priscilla-san," Nadeshiko cheered.

"This one has real potential," Fujisaki-san stated. I bowed and checked my cell phone. My parents wanted me home.

"Arigatou! Thanks for the dance lesson! Tell Nagihiko I said hi!" I waved as I left the room. When I was in my bed that night, I looked up at a picture of me dancing last year.

_Where did the time all go?_ I felt tears come to my eyes. _How could I ever let my dreams go? _I just sniffled and went to bed. There was still a slight feeling in me that my dreams weren't dead yet. I looked to the yellow-gradient egg on my bedside table, and thought, _What dream could you possibly be?_

* * *

Nyan: Okay, just R + R!

Rima: Her charas will be returned! :D

Ikuto: SPOILER ALERT!


	8. Chapter 8

Nyan: Okay, time for those two extra girls to actually interact with the characters now!

Melody: Who are they? What will they do? What are their dreams? Will I ever come back?

Nyan: O.O I thought you were gone…

Melody: (fades into background)

Ikuto: Great. You just made her disappear again…

Nyan: I don't own Shugo Chara. I never will.

Ikuto: Just read the stupid story.

Nyan: It's not stupid!

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I walked into the school a little shaken up. I had another dream about Maria and Casey. It made me upset because they always liked the darkness. Literally and figuratively. I just sat in my desk next to Rima and Amu-chan so that we could get ready for class.

"Did you guys hear? I heard that we were going to get temporary transfer students!" Amu said cheerfully.

"So they're not going to stay here?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. But apparently they were invited here by Miyoko." Rima said nonchalantly. I got a sour feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. We just kept talking until Nikaidou-san went up to the board and clapped his hands.

"Settle down class! Today we have two new students who will be staying with us temporarily, Casey and Maria from America!" Saaya looked at the two girls and had mixed feelings about them. I could see it on her face. Part of her liked them, but she probably thought they were too goth to hang out with her. I slightly agreed with her, but as long as they don't like her, I'm okay with it. Wait a minute… Casey… and… Maria…? My dreams were just a huge foreshadow! (A/N: I know this is improper use of the word. Don't kill me for it… XP)

"Hey! It's Prisca-chan!" Maria screamed as they both ran over to me and hugged me. I cringed, not only from the fact that they were partially suffocating me, but also the fact they called me Prisca-chan. Only one person ever called me that before I moved here, and only people I consider my true friends would call me Prisca. I faked a smile while I looked over to Rima with my eyes pleading "Help!" She sighed and then got a bucket. She held it up and glared at Casey and Maria.

"Back away from Prisca, or you'll get the bucket…" Rima growled menacingly. Casey and Maria only stared at her for a moment before pouncing on her and screaming about how cute she was. The whole class just sweat-dropped at them. Miyoko walked up to us embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry about my friends, they're just a little excited to finally be in Japan…" Miyoko said boredly. I saw her look at me, and I felt that she somehow knew that I knew Casey and Maria. She just clapped her hands and they looked at her.

"Nice to know you guys got acquainted, but we have to go to our seats now." Miyoko said practically dragging them away from the panting Rima who had begun to breathe again. I just looked at Miyoko and she glared into my eyes. I glared right back at her. Then, the bell rang.

"School always seems to go so fast for us!" Amu said as we walked into the Royal Garden.

"Maybe that's because you were asleep for half of it, Amu-chan!" Miki said sarcastically. We all giggled.

"Well, it was probably for a good reason. Besides, it more fun to run than be in a classroom all day!" Ran cheered chara-changing with Amu causing her to run all the way to the Royal Garden. Rima and I ran after them. I could sense we were being watched, but I didn't care too much since I was trying to keep up with Amu/Ran.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Miyoko~chan… Why do we have to keep spying on Prisca-chan? I just wanna go home and sleep…" Maria whined from behind a bush.

"Because she's a threat. Besides, don't you want to make sure there's nobody to mess up Utau-chan's concert?" Miyoko said lying through her teeth. Bell only frowned slightly, but nonetheless stayed quiet. Casey sneezed causing Amu, Rima, and Priscilla to look behind them while Miyoko, Casey, and Maria ducked. The Guardian girls just went back to what they were doing and walked through the doors of the Royal Garden.

"Next time, sneeze silently…" Miyoko said upset. Casey just shrugged as they walked up to the glass wall of the Royal Garden.

"What are they doing?..." Maria asked peering in pressing her nose up against the window.

"OHHHH! Have some of this cake Amu-chi! It's so good!" Yaya yelled while Priscilla ate her cake with stars in her eyes. Casey's stomach growled as a blue-haired teenager, otherwise known as Ikuto walked into the room and bit Amu's ear.

"Ohh! Who's that guy?" Maria asked.

"He's hot!" Casey squealed. Miyoko fumed in silence. Then, Priscilla kicked Ikuto in the shin and he glared at her in pain.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about all of the ! eggs that are around?" Tadase asked calling the Guardian meeting into order.

"I don't know, we have to find the source before we do anything else…" Nagihiko pondered. Miyoko flinched slightly.

"Well, Yaya doesn't know about you guys, but Yaya's gonna go see Utau-chan in concert!" Yaya squealed happily. A light bulb could be seen flashing over Miyoko's head.

"Why not? It could be fun!" Amu cheered. Everyone agreed, and Ikuto left the room unnoticed.

"Who wants some more cake?!" Priscilla chewed as everyone grabbed more cake. At that point, Casey, Maria, and Miyoko (Hideko) ran to the nearest cake shop out of hunger.

"You guys wanna help me out with something?" Hideko asked as she chewed her cake peacefully.

"Sure, why not Hide~chan?" Maria asked happily.

"You know that concert that they were talking about? Well, I need your help. You see, I'm trying to find the embryo," Hideko explained.

"You mean that special hearts' egg that can grant anyone's wishes?" Casey asked sipping a strawberry smoothie.

"Yeah, and I was thinking we could lure it out using hearts eggs of the people at the concert," Hideko said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Well, I kind of wanted to hear Utau-chan sing, but I'll do it for you!" Maria cheered. Casey smiled and agreed too.

"Okay so it's settled, so let's get ready to get that embryo tomorrow!" Hideko cheered doing a fist pump in the air with Maria and Casey following her lead.

Looks like things were about to get messy…

* * *

Nyan: I'm sorry for being gone so long… I know this is probably a sad excuse for a chapter, but I tried!

Ikuto: You didn't try hard enough.

Nyan: Arggh! You just wait till all of my testing's over, then, you're going down Ikuto!  
Ikuto: You kicked me again…

Nyan: Anyways, can someone please tell me the rules about posting songs on Fanfiction. Is it okay if I give credit to the singer or can I not do it at all. The rules say you can't put songfics that aren't on the public domain, but I googled to see if it was on the public domain, and I got a bunch of links. I'm hoping it is because I want to have a special chapter for you guys, but I'm not telling you the song until it happens! ^-^

Ikuto: Well, that was a waste of the reader's lives. R+R…

Nyan: Why do I even bother?


	9. Chapter 9

Nyan: Did you guys miss me?

Rima: You've been gone forever.

Nyan: Well, I was busy, and when I wasn't busy, my computer wouldn't let me use Fanfiction…

Ikuto: Excuses.

Nyan: Watev.

Claimer: This story and my self-inserted OC belong to me.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara and "Porcelain Heart" by BarlowGirl do not belong to me.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V.

I was currently sitting in Nikaidou-sensei's van going to the set up for Utau-chan's concert. She needed some extra help getting ready, so Rima, Priscilla, Yaya, and I were going to help her out.

"So your friend Utau is a pop star?" Priscilla asked playing with her hair.

"Yep! Utau-chan is such a good singer!" Yaya giggled happily as Pepe held up cheering fans with Utau's face on them. We pulled up to the concert arena and got down while Nikaidou-sensei walked off to find Sanjou-san.

"Amu," Utau called out as we walked in.

"Hi Utau, this is my friend Priscilla, she moved here recently," I said happily.

"Sup," Utau greeted.

"Hi," Priscilla responded, "So you're a singer?"

"Yep. I'm giving you guys front seat tickets, so you better show up," Utau grumbled hiding the fact she really wanted us to attend.

"We'll be there!" Priscilla cheered jumping up and down excitedly. Rima just smiled.

"Utau, we have a little problem…" the stage manager said cautiously while holding his clipboard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE OPENING ACT CANCELED?!" Utau screamed a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry Hoshina-san… There's nothing I can do about it…" he muttered backing away slowly.

"Well, you better find someone to replace them or else!" Utau screamed with flames bursting out of her eyes. The stage manager only nodded before scooting away. Utau calmed down and walked back to us slowly.

"You guys want to watch me practice?" Utau-chan asked calmly completely throwing Priscilla and Rima off.

"Okay…" They shrugged walking to a seat.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Utau walked up onto the stage and started singing her song Glorious Sunshine. I smiled because of how beautiful and sentimental she sounded. When she finished, we all applauded her. Everyone else soon left to go get McDonald's, but I stayed behind for just a moment. I admired all of the details of the stage and looked towards the microphone. My gradient yellow egg in my pocket wiggled a little bit. I only gazed on. I carefully staggered towards the microphone and grasped it in my hand.

"What am I doing? I can't sing… I'm done with that… Besides, I'm not good for anything anymore…" I murmured to myself. My egg stopped moving suddenly. I took it out of my pocket and observed it.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…" I said again as the warmth returned to the egg. I placed it gently back into my pocket and started to sing "Porcelain Heart" by BarlowGirl.

(A/N: I'm only putting the chorus because of the rule against songfics…)

_You know You pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry You say  
Some thing's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine  
Of mine..._

I placed the mic back on the stand when I heard clapping. Rima, Amu, Utau, and Yaya cheered for me and I bashfully walked over to them.

"I didn't know you could sing Prisca-chi!" Yaya squealed happily.

"I was just playing around though," I said bashfully putting one arm behind my head.

"You know, you should open for me tomorrow," Utau said.

"What?! There's no way! I can't!" I yelled quickly.

"Why not?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"I have terrible stage fright!"

"Just practice- you'll get over it." And with that, Utau left.

"You know, you didn't sound half-bad," Amu said happily.

"I can't believe she's going to make me sing in front of all of those people…" I mumbled angrily getting into Nikaidou-sensei's car.

"You'll do fine. Besides, we're going to be here to watch you," Rima stated.

"Is Nagihiko gonna sit with you?" I asked smirking. Rima blushed and said nothing. I only giggled as Nikaidou-sensei pulled up in front of my house.

"Bye Prisca-chi!" Yaya yelled out of the car while Amu and Rima waved at me. I smiled at them and walked into my house. Tomorrow was going to be hectic.

* * *

Ikuto: Is it done yet?

Nyan: Dude, you're interrupting!

Ikuto: I can't bear to read any more!

Nyan: Fine, I'll just make the other half of the chapter later if I can… Btw, someone please tell me if what I did with the song was legal… I wish songfics weren't banned…

Ikuto: Ha. R+R if you want more!

Nyan: I'm gonna go text my crush now… :p

Finale chapter up next! :D


	10. Angel Love

Nyan: I'm so happy right now! School's out, and my computer is working again! :D :D :D

Ikuto: I thought you were gone forever!

Nyan: Did kitty miss me?

Ikuto: .-. What?

Nyan: Why is that upside down?

Ikuto: Why are you rightside up?

Nyan: Touche… I feel like everyone's given up on this story… Oh well… This is the last chapter anyways… Or is it?

Ikuto: Nyan doesn't own Shugo Chara, and neither do you! She also doesn't own that song at all. She's not putting the whole thing up.

Nyan: I can swear lyrics are part of the public domain…

* * *

Third Person P.O.V. (for now :D)

The Guardians were all walking to Utau's concert together.

"Prisca-chi is going to rock!" Yaya said head banging her neck.

"You know she's not really a rock person right?" Nagihiko asked sweat-dropping at Yaya's antics.

"She is a pretty good singer though, I wonder why she doesn't sing often…" Amu pondered.

Meanwhile…

"Why did I have to pick up that stupid microphone yesterday?! And I don't even have my charas to support me…" Priscilla sighed. Her gradient yellow egg wiggled a bit.

"Hmm? Wonder what you could possibly be? I know you can't possibly be singing." The egg stopped moving and stayed motionless.

"Please hatch at least. I want to see what dream I could possibly have left…" Priscilla's egg simply jumped out of her hand and jumped into her purse. Priscilla pouted.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just have some scrambled eggs tomorrow." That statement made both Priscilla and the egg shiver in revulsion.

"Never mind. At least I'll have my friends with me in the front row." Priscilla smiled and started to warm up.

In a different part of town…

"So, Priscilla's singing at Utau's concert? Let's see if that works out," Hideko smirked flipping her brown hair.

"Ohhh! Prisca-chan's gonna sing! We should totally go watch!" Maria cheered happily.

"We're taking the X-eggs from the audience, remember?" Casey groaned slightly jealous.

"We know the guardians are going to show up, so we should get ready for a fight," Hideko strategized.

"But we don't have our Chara~Nari's yet!"

"You're just backup, don't worry. Let's go." And with that, Casey, Maria, and Hideko started walking towards the stadium where the performance would be held. The Guardians also walked in unaware of what was about to occur.

Everyone was in their seats, anticipating the first person to go on stage. Hideko took this opportunity to chara-nari.

"Chara Nari: Angel Rock!" She now had blonde hair, she was wearing a white knee-length dress, she had angel wings, and a purple guitar. She started to sing.

"You know your dreams, you know what they mean. But to you, the future's unseen. Just take this chance, this one little try. To be who you want, before it passes you byyyyyy!" On the last note, heart's eggs were removed from most of the audience.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Amu yelled out.

"Everyone's heart's eggs are gone!" Nagihiko pointed out. The X-eggs were following a blonde girl that looked like an angel with a guitar out of the stadium.

"Hey, doesn't Utau have a Chara-Nari like that?" Yaya asked.

"Get back here with my audience!" Utau yelled flying after the girl as Lunatic Charm.

"We've got to purify those heart's eggs!" Tadase proclaimed.

"What about Prisca-chi?!" Yaya shouted.

"If we don't get those heart's eggs, she won't have an audience!" Rima shouted back.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!"

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"  
"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"

They all ran outside of the stadium to the park nearby and saw Utau fighting this strange blonde girl.

"Give back my audience!" Utau screamed filled with rage.

"You know, I'm really a star here!" Hideko laughed at Utau. Utau was then attacked by evil music notes coming from Hideko's guitar.

"C'mon guys!"

"Prism Music!" Amu sent her own music notes back, and some were destroyed.

"Juggling party!" Rima sent out bowling pins to make the X-eggs back off.

"Go! Go! Little Duckies!" Yaya yelled. All of a sudden, some of the X-eggs hatched into X-characters.

"Eep!" Yaya yelled when the X characters scared her duckies back to her. They then sent out a beam of darkness towards her.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase created a shield and the darkness was deflected off of it.

"Merry Merry!" Yaya sent out a mobile, but the X- characters broke it. "NOOOO! Why don't you want a nappy!" Yaya started crying. Nagihiko sweat-dropped.

"Blaze Shoot!" The X- characters and eggs were disarrayed for a moment before going back together.

"These things are tougher than they look."

"What would you expect, you guys can't survive against me!" Hideko snickered watching the Guardians try to fight back.

"I feel pretty useless right now," Casey stated.

"At least we get to see Utau-chan…" Maria said slightly depressed. The two of them stayed hiding behind a tree, sitting on the ground.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

6:00, it's showtime. I sighed and walked onto stage quietly. The audience was silent, and my friends were nowhere in sight. I just started to sing, slightly discouraged by the sight of those blank, empty eyes that were staring at me. My heart started beating, and my voice started to shake. (Credit to Britt Nicole- "Have Your Way")

"Feels like I've been here forever. Why can't you just intervene? Do you see the tears keep falling? And I'm falling apart at the seams…" I kept singing, even though I couldn't feel any reaction from the audience.

"But you never said this road would be easy, but you said that you would never leave. And you never promised that this life wasn't hard, buy you promised you'll take care of me.

And I'll stop searching for the answers, I'll stop praying for an escape. And I'll trust you God with where I am, and believe that you will have your way, just have your way…" I extended the note longer and repeated the chorus. There were explosions far off in the background, but I couldn't make out what they were from.

"Even if my dreams have died, and even if I don't survive, I'll still worship you with all my life, my life-yeah…" Suddenly, I felt lighter. There were sparkles all around me.

"Hello Prisca-chan. I'm Miracle. Just put your trust in God, and everything will be better." I smiled and we chara-changed. I gained angel wings and my voice was amplified.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Isn't that Prisca-chi?" Yaya asked. Everyone turned to hear singing. The X-eggs started to turn back into hearts eggs.

"What?! How is this possible?!"

"Priscilla," Rima smiled happily as the music soothed everyone. They reentered the stadium to see Priscilla getting a standing ovation. She was smiling happily, there was a certain sparkle to her smile. After the concert ended, they all greeted her.

"Sorry we missed most of your song Star-san," Nagihiko apologized.

"It's okay!" Priscilla said cheerfully. A little chara came out from behind her. She had angel wings, a light pink dress, ballet shoes, and light pink hair put into pigtails.

"Hello," she giggled cutely.  
"Ehhhh?! You got a new chara?!" Yaya yelled. Priscilla only nodded happily.

"Miracle here is an angel. I also need to tell you guys something," Priscilla sighed, "I lost my charas recently; they all went back into their eggs." Everyone gasped as she pulled out Melody, Sparkle, Beauty, and Melissa's eggs.

"They're gone…" Amu muttered trying to convince herself this was a mistake.

"Yeah… I sent them back… It was my fault…" Priscilla sighed sadly.

"Don't worry! There's still hope! They're still inside of you Prisca-chan! Don't lose hope!" Miracle cheered. Priscilla smiled at her and hugged her.

"You do have a good voice though; is Miracle your dream of singing?" Tadase asked curiously.

"I don't think so, singing's not really one of my strong points…" Priscilla shrugged. Miracle only giggled and smiled brightly.

"I can't wait to make friends with everyone!" Everyone smiled at Miracle's cuteness as they all went home.

Meanwhile…

"Hideko-chan, Casey and I are going to leave tomorrow…" Maria said.

"Well, it was actually kind of fun having you guys around…" Hideko muttered.

"We'll miss you so much!" Casey yelled hugging her.

"We should at least do one fun thing before we leave though…"

"Like what?"

"DANCE PARTAY!" They put on music and danced together, Hideko a little reluctant, and then they crashed and went to bed.

The Next Day at the Airport…

"Bye guys, I'll miss you…" Hideko muttered hugging Casey and Maria.

"Wait up guys!" They turned to see Priscilla, Amu, and Rima running towards them.

"I can't believe you guys are really leaving…" Amu pouted.

"You were pretty lively…" Rima said quietly.

"I'm actually going to miss you guys…" Priscilla said bashfully putting an arm behind her head.

"Aww! Prisca-chan! That makes it sound like you didn't want us around at all!" Maria accused jokingly. Priscilla sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Bye~bye! Don't forget to write!" Miracle waved as Maria and Casey boarded their plane. Their plane flew off as they kept waving.

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" Amu pondered.

"Knowing them, they can pop straight out of your dreams…" Priscilla stated with a far-away look on her face.

"Well, I'm out," Hideko said walking away.

"Wait, Miyoko, where are you going?" Priscilla inquired.

"I've got other things to take care off. Peace!" she stated holding up a peace sign, and for the first time in a while, she smiled.

"Well, that another group of people to say goodbye to."

"This isn't the end though, it's only a new beginning!" Priscilla cheered. They all went home, ready to face the world and their new tomorrow.

* * *

Nyan: That was a nice ending! :D

Ikuto: So it's over…

Nyan: It's just a new beginning! That's how I feel about Middle School. No matter how many people I'm going to miss, I just remember that this is a new beginning. Besides, I'm gonna keep in touch with my future husband… :3

Ikuto: Well, I guess this is the last time you'll ever read and review…  
Nyan: Nope! There's gonna be a lot more where this came from so just stay tuned! :D Code Chara shall be updated! :D


End file.
